The Moment of Truth
by happythoughts
Summary: Harry and Ginny share a rather confusing and friendly conversation over dinner one night. What happens?


Sorry guys, this may not be the best story ever. I haven't written a fanfic since the beginning of the summer, forgive me! It's a little cute, fluffy story, enjoy!

Summary:  Harry and Ginny share a moment of friendliness, and even maybe a moment of silence when everyone else is out at Hogsmeade.  Could it lead to something? (told from Harry AND Ginny's point of view)

The Moment of Truth

By happythoughts

          Harry dragged his feet on the grounds, walking towards Hogwarts, his arms hanging lifelessly against him.  He was dead-tired, from an agonizing day of Potions class, a 2 hour, grueling practice for Quidditch, practicing for the big game against Slytherin on Friday, and thinking of who to ask to the Yule Ball which was only a month away. Only the smell of the dinner in the Great Hall gave him the will to walk towards the hall, and not upstairs to his four-poster bed and fall asleep.  

          Harry was surprised when he searched the Gryffindor table for his best friends, Ron and Hermone, and did not find them there.  Then he remembered that they were all at Hogsmeade. He smirked to himself, thinking of how Ron and Hermione must be enjoying their time alone for once.   He found a spot in at the table alone, and began piling large amounts of food onto his plate.  His mouth watered and his stomach growled loudly, until finally he bit into his first bite of the steak.  Harry ate aggressively, giving anyone the stink eye whom walked by him, acting as though they were going to steal his very own food.  

          When Harry was on his third slice of apple pie, Ginny walked by him, only giving him a small glance.  She laughed silently to herself, when the scene of Harry met her eyes.  She had a silent debate with herself, thinking whether to just keep on walking and letting Harry have his peaceful (or rather ferocious) dinner, or to sit right down next to him and try to have an animated conversation.  Her second choice won the debate.  She retraced her footsteps and spoke.  "Mind if I join you?"

          Harry gave a startled jump and looked up.  His eyes met sparkling brown big eyes, and beautiful golden red, curly hair.  After about 5 seconds of staring at her, he finally came back to his senses.  He gulped down his half eaten food and said, "Sure."

          Self-consciously Harry stuck his hand through his dirty, sweaty hair, and wiped all of the food off of his mouth.  _Since when have I cleaned up a bit for Ginny Weasley?_ He thought to himself.

          They sat there for about 2 minutes before actually saying something.  Trying to start up the rather boring conversation, Ginny said, "So … how was practice?" 

          "Practice? Oh … practice.  It went okay, I guess.  We weren't really in the mood of practicing because practice can get so boring if you know what I mean, well I guess you don't know what I mean because you've never been to practice, but just so you know, practice can get very boring, if you ever go to practice."  Harry wanted to smack himself across the face, wondering how many times he had said "practice" in that run on sentence.  _Why do I keep stuttering?_ He thought to himself again.

          Ginny couldn't help but giggle at what Harry had just said.  After she controlled herself, she answered back, "Um … yeah, I know what you mean, I think." 

          Harry grinned sheepishly, and took a gulp of his water. He then said, "So how come you aren't at Hogsmeade along with everyone else?" 

          Ginny looked away embarrassly, knowing the exact reason why she hadn't gone to Hogsmeade.  The truth was that she stayed at Hogwarts because she knew that Harry would be staying also because of practice, and she had wanted just to be with him for the while that everyone else was at Hogsmeade.  Just to be doing what she was doing now with him, without being made fun of by her friends, Ron, or even Malfoy.  Answering his question, she said, "Oh, you know, I had some catching up on homework to do … stuff like that.  I'm having a hard time with Divination, so I thought I'd review a bit of it." 

          Harry nodded knowledgably, and said, "Sorry, I can't help you there.  Divination is probably my worst subject, not including Potions.  Ron and I usually just make up stuff.  You should try it sometime." He added that little sentence with a wicked grin that made Ginny blush the color of tomato sauce.  _Oh my god, I probably look like a complete idiot to him! Get a hold of yourself Ginny.  Think of a different topic to talk about! _Ginny thought to herself.

          _Harry, WHAT in the world are you doing, telling Ginny what to do with her studies? She's smart enough to know what to do, she doesn't need you telling her what to do._ Harry thought to himself.

          They sat at the table for about a minute thinking to themselves silently.  Their thoughts were broken out of the sickening silence, when Harry's leg accidentally brushed up against Ginny's.  They stared at each other for quite sometime, Harry's leg frozen in place, and Ginny's mouth open slightly in shock.  

          "Sorry," Harry mumbled.

          "It's okay …" Ginny answered back.  

          This left them in an awkward pause, but Ginny noticed that Harry still had not taken his leg away from hers.  She smacked herself in her head for thinking that he had actually wanted to leave it there, and blushed for thinking about it.  

          Suddenly, her insides turned to ice when Harry said, "Hey, who are you going to the Yule Ball with?" 

          "Er- uh, … no one yet," Ginny answered, with a sound of hope in her voice.

          "Yeah, I don't know who to take either," Harry said, looking around the room, as if he would find someone to take right then and there. 

          "Oh, that's too bad," Ginny said.  Her eyes were almost filling to tears, fooled by Harry's question.  She sat up quickly, only to knock down Harry's glass of water.  She gasped and grabbed a handful of napkins and began cleaning up while repeatedly asking for Harry's apology.  Her hands shook while she tried to clean up and tried to keep her tears from falling.  

          Harry, surprised by Ginny's actions, said, "Woah, it's okay.  No big deal, it's just water." When Ginny didn't seem to calm down, he took her hands and looked into her face.  

Ginny stopped abruptly and blinked.  BIG MISTAKE! A huge tear fell down from her eye onto her cheek.  She quickly took her hand out from Harry's and brushed it away, faking a laugh and saying, "Sorry! Don't know what got into me there.  I have to be going anyway, you know, have to study for Divination and everything." 

          She got up from her seat again and walked out of the Great Hall, feeling like a fool.  The tears started coming again and she brushed them away angrily, yelling at herself in her head for being a fool and choosing to talk to Harry in the first place.  Her loud stomps must have hid the sounds of feet coming towards her, because she practically yelped when she felt a small tap on her right shoulder.  

          She turned around fearfully and found herself staring into bright, green eyes.  She looked down at her feet quickly and said, "What do you want?" 

          "Listen, Ginny, I was wondering … you wanna go to the ball with me?" Harry asked.

          Ginny's mouth dropped and she stood staring at him for a whole minute.  She finally gained control of herself and said confidently, "Sure, Harry, I'd love to."  

          And with that they each earned a great big grin from each other and walked hand in hand towards the Gryffindor common room. 

So, guys, what do you think? Have I lost my touch? (not that I had one in the first place.) I was thinking of making another chapter, but I'm too lazy to make one right now.  Don't worry, I'll make another story, don't know what to make it about though, what do you think?  Review the story please or email me at Swishmish20@aol.com  

Thanks!


End file.
